


Running With the Wolves

by firemblemfics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M, Gang AU, Humor, Modern AU, Sexual Tension, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblemfics/pseuds/firemblemfics
Summary: You were just a normal college student, trying to find her way in a new place. You didn't mean to get caught up in the wrong crowd.You just wanted coffee, but now you're running with the wolves.(Yuri Leclarc x Reader)- This piece and multiple others can be found on my Wattpad, @laysfics, as well as my Tumblr, @firemblem-fics.
Relationships: Yuri Leclerc (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Yuri Leclerc/Reader, Yuris Leclair/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Blood, Cursing, Violence, Weapons

_"Fuck- She's losing too much blood, Boss, she's not gonna make it!"_

_"No, no. She's going to make it- I'll make sure of it. Stay alive!"_

_Your vision was dark and blurry- you couldn't quite see anything. You could only make out a few silhouettes hovering above you, each one rushing around and yelling frantically. You couldn't count how many were there. Your vision kept doubling and it was hard to discern one person from three. Focusing just caused things to get worse._

_"Someone put pressure on the damn wound! She certainly won't make it if you all keep messing around."_

_It was only now that you noticed a sharp pain radiating from your chest, right below your ribs. You gasped loudly and coughed. It hurt worse than the throbbing that already coursed through your head. Your body burned._

_Trying to look down, you saw a rag soaked in blood. Hands with bright nails pressed down on your wound to slow the flow, but it didn't seem to be helping. You started feeling dizzy and laid back again, clenching your eyes tight as nausea engulfed you._

_"No, keep your eyes open, Y/N, dammit! Wake up!"_

_Slowly, the pain began fading, as did your view of the people above you and their voices. You could still barely hear the voice crying, sobbing out your name. Whoever they were, they were crushed._

_"Wake up!"_

_Was that voice finally fading away too?_

_"Wake up!"_

_No- it was getting louder._

"Wake up!"

"Ellie, what the fuck do you want?" You groaned, rolling over on your bed.

Your roommate bounced on her knees, making your bed creak loudly. "What do you mean? It's like 10am, your class is at 11. Don't talk to me with that tone of voice."

" _Fuck_ me."

"Absolutely not, baby." Ellie smacked a pillow beside you and got up. "Get ready!" She went to her own room, leaving you to your own devices.

When you applied for an apartment roommate, Ellie was certainly not the one you were expecting. You would've preferred a chill, laid-back, person. Instead, Eleonora Yumizuru walked into your life (and apartment) and practically made herself at home. She didn't judge you from transferring so far away from your old home for your last year of college, claiming that "home roots don't mean shit when it comes to making it in the real world".

She had a right to say such a thing, having moved to Fodlan from another country in her youth. She was able to understand the occasional homesickness and help you cope as you adjusted to Fodlan life. She understood you like the back of her hand from the moment you met and you did the same for her.

Really, you had to let her move in. She'd probably have stayed even if you rejected her.

She was the complete opposite of what you were looking for- overconfident, stubborn, loud- but she grew on you and easily became your best friend. There was just something about the bubbly, blue-eyed, blonde-bobbed bitch that hooked you.

She had certainly hooked other people as well, but thank God her bedroom is on the other side of the apartment. Her social skills and magnetic personality worked for platonic friends and acquaintances as well. Ellie was constantly bringing over friends, allowing you to expand your own circle. She was heaven-sent for a newbie like you.

You sat up from your bed, yawning and stretching. Trudging to your bathroom, you rolled your eyes as the infamous Taylor Swift blared through Ellie's speakers, "Shake it Off" shaking the entire apartment. Nothing against T. Swift, but sometimes she was not the first thing you want to hear when you wake up. At least not at max volume.

Ignoring the song switching to "You Belong With Me" -another banger from Swift herself, but really "Teardrops on My Guitar" was your favorite- you finished getting ready and lazed into Ellie's room.

"I've got class 'till late today." You sat on her bed. "Do you want me to pick up dinner? It'll let me explore the area."

"Oh, please do. You need to get out more. But where?"

You shrugged. "There's really only like two good food places here. Golden Pizza and Blue Lion Buffet. Your choice."

Ellie thought for a moment. "I went to the buffet with my little friend Touma the other day... so pizza! I just can't choose a side in their little spat."

"Spat?" You tilted your head.

"Goodness, Y/N! I know you're a little new here, but you haven't even heard of the shit that goes on between those restaurant owners?"

Shaking your head, you stayed silent for her to continue.

"The owners of Blue Lion Buffet, Eagle's Freezery, and Golden Pizza are all huge rivals. I heard they were all close, but went their separate ways. All the owners' kids are our age, too. They go to Fodlan Uni, but I don't know who they are." She smiled. "I am an esteemed woman with an upcoming high status. Who would I be to take sides? I prefer to cater to them all."

You could only nod, hiding a smirk at Ellie's infatuation of fame. A huge restaurant rivalry. How funny. "What about that little cafe on the corner? What's it called? _Café des Loups?_ "

"They're pretty neutral, just some college dropouts trying to make some money. I think they're gonna get involved eventually- every restaurant's been dragged into their drama at least once."

You nodded, standing up and messing with your apartment keys. "I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Ellie!"

"Bye! I better see some pizza later!" She called as you made your way out of the apartment, now playing "I Knew You Were Trouble".

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

College was honestly a scam.

You sat in the classes for two hours at a time, for what? You were paying thousands of dollars to be talked at by old dusty men who made you fall asleep faster than trying to read their overpriced textbooks. You paid thousands to nap at a desk, truly.

Unfortunately for you, though, your thousand dollar desk nap was interrupted by a tapping on the surface. You huffed and looked up, coming face to face with a pair of soft, orange eyes. They radiated kindness and just looking into them seemed to lift your mood immediately.

"Hey, you need to wake up for this part. The professor said there's gonna be a quiz on this section tomorrow."

You shot up, looking back at your professor. Blushing embarrassedly, you smiled at the boy.

"Thank you..."

"Ferdinand." He drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, as if to conceal his smile, before giving up and returning yours just as brightly.

As you faced forward to Professor Hanneman, as you were pretty sure his name was- or was it Ham Man? You didn't care enough to know- you were now struggling with two distractions. One, the weight of your eyelids as they threatened to pull you back into dreamland. Two, Ferdinand.

You kept glancing at him, taking in his complexion. He must have come to class late, since you didn't see him before. Or maybe he was on time- you did fall asleep quite early into the lecture.

You were eyeing his carefully sculpted jawline, dotted with subtle stubble that connected to sideburns and led up to clean, silky, orange hair. You wished to run your fingers through it-

"Y/N, this is the second time I've seen you not paying attention." You jumped nearly three feet in the air. "Next time, I'll have to ask you to leave my class since you are obviously taking it as a joke."

"I-I'm not joking! Sorry!" You stuttered, finally finding a reason to keep your attention on the lecture. You did look away once, just to glare at Ferdinand, who only winked and chuckled at your misfortune.

Class was eventually over and you sighed, finally loosening up from forcing yourself to pay attention. You packed your notebook and laptop and swung your backpack on, getting ready to leave the room before a voice called to you.

You turned back. "Ferdinand?"

"I was simply wondering where your next class was. I can walk you to it, if you'd like." Said boy walked quickly towards you, holding himself with a nearly-perfect posture. You felt anxious- he was trying to make himself seem like a gentleman, but you still felt a little unnerved.

"Oh, um, sure! It's not for another fifteen minutes, but it is across campus."

Ferdinand's cheshire-like grin seemed to get larger, making his eyes crinkle at the edges. "How wonderful! That little café is down there and I've been meaning to check it out anyways. It works out perfectly."

"Uh, yeah." You laughed nervously. This was the first time a boy had taken interest in you- or was he really interested? Maybe he's just being nice-

"Also, before I forget. May I get your number? I'd like to talk to such a gorgeous woman like you a little more."

Oh, he was so interested. You had to make yourself breathe again as you handed him your phone to let him put his number in. He gave it back to you and you noticed a heart and a smiley face emoticon next to his contact name. Your heart fluttered at the sight of the emojis and you felt your cheeks heat up a bit. Ferdinand gave you a sweet smile before holding the door open for you, letting you lead the way to your next class.

On the way to the building, Ferdinand spent the time asking you questions and getting to know you better. He had scratched basically the entire surface of you, save for the secrets that new people shouldn't know, and the same could be said for you. Ferdinand was definitely a polished and refined man. He made quite the impression on you.

"What are you doing after classes?" You asked, hoping to invite him for pizza at your apartment.

"Ah, I've got work!" He smiled sheepishly. He definitely caught onto your hopes...

"Really? Where? Maybe after, you could stop by for some Golden Pizza-"

"Actually, I work at the Eagles Freezery." He was tense, suddenly. "So I really shouldn't. Rivalry and all of that, you know?"

You were a little confused, actually. "Why would that prevent you from hanging out for a bit? You didn't buy it, I did. Plus I thought the rivalry was only between the buffet and the pizza place?"

"It's- it's a loyalty thing. It's between all three of us."

"It's a restaurant. How loyal could you possibly be to a dumb little ice cream parlor-"

_"It's more than that!"_ Ferdinand snapped his mouth closed, suddenly making himself quiet after his angry outburst. "Listen, I cannot and will not eat there, look at it, talk about it, or do literally anything about it. Please, just understand that."

"Uh, yeah." You nervously readjusted your backpack on your shoulder. "I- I should get to class now. I'll see you later, Ferdinand."

"Goodbye, I'll message you after work!" With that, he sent you a wink and a smile and turned, going about his own day with the most carefree pep in his step. As if nothing ever happened. You, on the other hand, could not have been more confused.

Ferdinand seemed unpredictable when it came to his moods. He was comforting and kind, yet was so... upset when you insulted the parlor. It was a restaurant. Why did he get so worked up about it? Maybe Ellie was right about it being such a big deal.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"I just ordered! Go, go, I'm starving!"

Not even five minutes after you got out of your last class, Ellie was calling to remind you about dinner. You were still slightly unnerved from your encounter with Ferdinand, but you agreed to pick it up and would never hear the end of it if you didn't do something as simple as takeout.

Golden Pizza was only about two blocks away and you stayed on the phone with your roommate the entire time, only saying goodbye as you walked in the establishment. The restaurant was very nice, the honey yellow walls and the glow of the wood-fired oven making the ambience warm and welcoming. You didn't wait long in the line, soon coming up to meet a boy about your age with a glimmering emerald gaze and a smile just as bright at the front counter.

"Hi!" The boy- Claude, according to his nametag- greeted, "How can I help you?"

"I'm just picking up an order for Eleonora Yumizuru."

Claude nodded and typed a few things into a computer at the counter. "I know Ellie! She and I had Stats together before she dropped out to pursue her acting career. She's certainly something."

"Oh, definitely. I'm her roommate." Speaking of the devil, your phone vibrated in your pocket. It was a message from her. "She actually just messaged me. Wants me to bring her a dumb little lemonade from that cafe."

Claude laughed, "You can go and get it now, if you'd like. Your pizza will be a few more minutes. Ellie set the time for your pickup for later, so you're actually ten minutes early."

You thanked him and left, walking to the cafe. You took your time, observing the shops around you. Across the street from Golden Pizza stood the Blue Lion Buffet. You smiled to yourself- what a cliche to have rivals across from each other. Beside the pizza parlor was another food shop, the Eagles Freezery. You thought about Ferdinand- he said he was working today. Maybe you could drop by and- No. No, Y/N. Go get your lemonade and go.

"Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Constance, that's only used for a home."

You shyly waved at the so-called Constance and the pink-haired girl who corrected her. Cafe des Loups- Cafe of Wolves- was a quaint place, quiet and not crowded, kind of like an off-brand Starbucks. Dim lights adorned the high black ceiling, illuminating the shop just enough for a comforting ambience. There was a mural of a rainforest painted on the wall to the opposite of the counter with comfortable tables and lounging areas. If you could, you'd probably waste the day away lounging around. It was the perfect environment for an introvert like you.

At this shop, a large dark-haired man controlled the register instead of Claude. As you approached, you noticed that he wasn't wearing a nametag, but you had a small urge to call him Bigfoot.

"Hey! What can I get 'cha?"

You scoured the menu. "Just two pink lemonades is fine-"

"Oh! Good choice!" Constance interrupted you, coming to stand beside the man. "Yuri-bird over there makes the best sweet lemonades!"

You followed her gaze over to a man who was sitting on a stool, slouched down and leaning his head on his hand. He stretched and stood up. "Thank God, we haven't had many customers all day. I was starting to think we lost our appeal."

"Of course we have not!" Constance replied. She turned to you, but you couldn't tell whether she was still talking to Yuri or you. Maybe it was neither. "Not when someone as handsome as Yuri is making the drinks and my attractive self is greeting the customers!"

"Hey! I'm just as much of a visual as the boss-man." The taller man joined in after taking your money. "We're all pretty nice looking. Especially this little lady ordering~"

You blushed a bit. "Oh, please, I'm nothing special-"

_"Nothing special?"_ Constance laid her hand against her chest. "You're wonderful! Almost on the same level as me. Isn't that right, Yuri-birdie?"

Yuri looked up from making your drinks, his analytical eyes seemingly boring holes into you. You shuddered, feeling like he could tell your deepest and darkest secrets from just looking at you. He shrugged, going back to the lemonades.

"She's alright, I suppose."

"You _suppose_? Yuri, that's rude-"

Hapi was midway through lecturing the purple-haired man when the door to the shop chimed open and a rather large group came in. Yuri looked up and suddenly stood alert, as did the other three workers. In the group, you saw a familiar head of orange hair and orange eyes met yours. Your face screwed up into confusion.

"Ferdinand?"

"Don't say anything." The leader of the group, a short, white-haired girl snarled. "Are you a new... worker here?"

"Wh- you just told me not to say anything."

Slowly, Yuri and the other three came up beside you, standing slightly in front. Your heart nearly stopped- you were in the middle of something you definitely weren't supposed to be in and your sass had gotten on their bad side already. The white-haired girl scrutinized the five of you, her lavender eyes piercing holes through whatever facade of confidence you had tried to put up. You could feel yourself literally wither under her gaze, even more than you did when Yuri looked at you.

"What do you want, Edelgard?" Yuri put his hands on his hip, one fiddling with something under his shirt.

"I want your loyalty."

Yuri snorted. "You aren't in charge."

"I'm not? Hm. Tell that to my father after he stepped down. I'm the leader now- the emperor, if you will." Edelgard sighed heavily. "I have no time for more conversation if you won't comply. Hubert, deal with them."

The terrifying man who you assumed was Hubert suddenly reached in his coat and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at the five of you. Yuri quickly retaliated and pulled one of his own, throwing it at Constance before grabbing your wrist and running to the back. A loud gunshot rang through the air as you and Yuri continued to run. You both dodged around coffee shop equipment and he dragged you through a labyrinth that they considered the back of the store.

As you were running, Yuri pulled you to a sharp right turn and your arm scraped against a metal machine in your way. You hissed in pain and looked down at it, seeing a large wound going down your shoulder to your elbow. It was starting to bleed rather quickly, but you had no time to worry about it. You'd have time to tend to it if you survived.

"What's happening?"

"No time to explain. Quick, hide!"

Yuri pushed you against the wall in between two larger cabinets and stood in front, grabbing yet another gun from his other hip. He cocked it, listening for the ruckus of the fight in the main room to make its way towards your location. You were shaking like a leaf, grabbing tightly onto your wounded arm and smearing blood all over your fingers and your clothes. You breathed heavily, trying to calm yourself at least a little- was this why Ferdinand had been so defensive over the Eagles Freezery? What kind of restaurant rivalry would constitute attempted murder? And wasn't this cafe uninvolved anyways? You didn't have time to ponder any more questions as a loud crash echoed through the room. Yuri lifted his gun and began to speak lowly, not taking his eyes off of the door.

"When I say run, go out the back door and get in the black car back there. Don't go home- one of them will find you."

A gunshot rang through the air and Constance, Balthus, and Hapi burst through the doors, running towards you all. Yuri turned to you as the three of them caught up to him, pulling out their own weapons again as Edelgard began yelling.

"Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just a normal college student, trying to find her way in a new place. You didn't mean to get caught up in the wrong crowd. 
> 
> You just wanted coffee, but now you're running with the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Blood, Cursing, Violence

_"Run."_

In that second, Yuri began firing shots at your pursuers again. Hapi gave her gun to Balthus, who began using both his and her pistols to keep them back as well. She turned and grabbed your arm- the same one that was bleeding before recoiling.

"Who hurt you?"

"Yuri dragging me around."

Hapi scoffed and reached for the other arm, leading you out the back door and into a small white car. She cranked the engine and backed out before you could even get buckled, narrowly missing a larger black van parked beside it. You held onto the door frame, your fingers turning white as Hapi whipped the car down a smaller, empty street.

"Why are you driving like a fucking lunatic?"

"They could easily follow us! Look behind, do you see anything?"

You turned as well as you could as Hapi made another sharp turn. "No, there's nothing behind us."

She slowed the car just a little bit. "Keep checking. We don't need someone knowing where we're going."

You stayed turned in your seat, heart jumping out of anxiety every time you saw a random car or person pass by. "My home is the other way."

"Wh- Oh, honey, _no_. They think you're a part of us, you can't go home."

"What? Why not? I could just explain to them what I was doing- they'll understand-"

"No, they won't." The redhead leaned her head back against the seat and bit back a sigh before mumbling to herself. "We weren't even involved in their little spats with the other places. Why the hell would Edelgard come after us?"

You checked back one more time. "Didn't she say something about how 'she's the boss now'? Whatever it's about, it's because she's apparently in charge or whatever. I- I just want to go home." Your nose burned as tears filled your eyes, but you willed them to not fall. Hapi would definitely be the kind to make fun of you.

You thought back to the others- Yuri, Balthus, and Constance. Ellie had said that they were just some random college kids, making money to get by. Obviously they were more than that.

"What about the others? We just left them there."

"They'll be fine. They've had their fair share of fights. We'll meet them back at the house."

You could only nod and try to soothe your shaking body. Your arm still burned from the wound, but you didn't want to look at it. Knowing the severity of it would only make it hurt worse.

Eventually, Hapi pulled into a normal looking house. It seemed inconspicuous, with a fraternity sign hanging out front to complete the "normal college kids live here" look. You shuddered. Things are not as they seem with these people, and their house for sure isn't a normal one as well. Hapi got out of the car and scouted around it, searching the entire car before once again muttering to herself.

"... Can't believe I forgot to look for a tracker-"

"Look who's finally home! Hapis and- who's this?"

Suddenly a loud, annoying voice shouted from the front door of the house. You looked up to see a new man, slowly putting down his waving hand as he saw you. From the top of the brick stairs, he looked quite tall, but as you continued to ascend, the shorter and shorter he became until he was scarcely a few inches taller than you.

"Hiram, this is Y/N. She was, uh, put in an unfortunate circumstance and had to come with us."

His white eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Hapi confusedly before nodding. "Uh, yeah, okay. Come on in, then. Rhys is out getting takeout. What's the circumstance?"

"Edelgard attacked the café."

Hiram was still confused, but it was cut short as the same black van you saw earlier pulled into the open garage. Hapi motioned for the two of you to come inside, saying that Yuri would explain everything.

The house was more normal than you expected. The living room walls were painted a light blue with a couch surrounding the fireplace and a TV on top of it. The colors of that room contrasted greatly against the honey yellow walls of the kitchen, where everyone had gathered and sat at the table. You squeezed yourself between Hapi and Constance, the only other girls there.

"We should wait for Rhys-"

"There's no time." Yuri scoffed at Hiram and leaned back on his chair. "Somehow, Edelgard took power from her father and is now the leader of the Black Eagles. I've yet to figure out what her plans are- attacking us, out of everyone possible- but I'm sure they aren't good."

You sighed and leaned against your arm, but stopped. You really, really needed medical attention for your arm. You also really, really needed to go home. You stood up.

"Okay, well, have fun with that. I'm out."

Yuri laughed. "No, you're not. Sit down."

You whipped around to face him, your cheeks burning in anger. "I _am_! I'm going to leave this house, go to a hospital, fix my arm, and go home. I have no business here."

You moved to leave again, but a pair of pale arms wrapped around you. One arm gripped your waist tightly as the other flicked out a knife, holding it against your neck. You tried to struggle, but the person- a tall man- tightened his hold even further. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Easy with her, Rhys. You started having business here the minute you decided to open your stupid little mouth. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to shut up? To think rationally in the face of danger? Did you even realize the danger you were in, or are you really just that dense?" He sneered, walking towards you. "You, _Princess_ , have gotten yourself into a Hell of a lot of trouble. You're right, you shouldn't be here, but now it's time to reap what you sow."

You grimaced at Yuri's close proximity and spat at him, making him stumble back and wipe his face in disgust. This caused Rhys to lift your chin with the knife, pressing down enough to leave a small cut. A trail of blood dripped down to your collarbone.

"I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut." Hiram laughed almost maniacally from the table. "Rhysie's silent but deadly. Don't mess with us."

Said man finally let you go, pushing you back to your seat, which you took with a huff. Constance handed you a tissue from the small pocketbook she carried and you thanked her, smiling wearily.

Hapi, who had stayed silent the entire time, coughed awkwardly. "So, what's our next move?"

Yuri shrugged. "We're no longer neutral, obviously. But we don't know if the Golden Deer or the Blue Lions are on our side either. Edelgard had to have had a plan when she attacked us."

The six others sat in thought for a minute while you, on the other hand, had never been more confused. "Wait, what's even going on? Why do restaurants kill each other?"

Hiram giggled and plucked the bloody tissue out of your hand, beginning to mess with it and look at the new stains. "You're tellin' me that you really thought this was just some dumb restaurant rivalry? Hah! Sweetheart, we're _gangs_. Y'know. Drugs. Illegal trades. Turf wars. The usual."

You tried to put more pieces together. "So, Edelgard's gang is the bad guys?"

"Exactly-"

"We're not good. None of the gangs are. Our sins are irredeemable- we're not the good guys. Edelgard's people aren't the bad guys. We don't know what's going on right now." Hapi cut off Hiram.

Said man snorted and ran a hand through his ponytail. "Hey, Rhys, say fuck for me."

Rhys's freckled skin flushed a bright red and he avoided the eye contact of everyone around. "...I can't." He mumbled.

"See? Rhysie's good."

Hapi closed her eyes and suppressed a sigh again, and you wondered what was up with her and sighing. "The next move is to wait. Maybe do a little digging in their computers and communication, but that's Hiram's job."

"We've got to figure out something for the rat to do.She can't just sit here and be in the way." Yuri mused. "Housekeeping, perhaps?"

"I am _not_ a rat!" You hissed, "You are!"

The purple haired boy only smirked. "Whatever you say, Princess. Go upstairs to the first room on the left. There's a big stack of manila folders with profiles on the desk. Bring them back down here."

You rolled your eyes and stood up from your seat, practically stomping your way to the wooden stairs. Opening the first door on the left, you found the folders Yuri was talking about. You reached for them, but hesitated and looked out of the window beside the desk.

It would be so easy to leave, you thought, but jumping from this height would definitely lead to a broken bone.

You committed this room to memory and grabbed the folders, taking your time down the stairs to plan an escape route if needed. You were going home, whether they liked it or not, you decided. You were close to the bottom of the steps when a paper slid out from one of the folders. It was a profile with a rather familiar looking face on it.

_Yuri Leclarc_ , It read, _Age 24. Affiliation: Ashen Wolves. Family: Father (unknown), Mother (missing)._

You heard footsteps walk through the living room and you quickly snatched up the paper, stuffing it in a folder before you finished reading it all. Hiram became visible, one hand carrying a large laptop and the other, a basket of cables and other equipment. He didn't say anything to you. Instead, he barely spared you a glance as he walked back into the kitchen. You followed.

"Here." You huffed and slammed down the folders. Hiram was busy plugging up different cords and routers to the computer, still completely ignoring your presence.

Yuri nodded and stood, sifting through the papers before landing on one labeled "Black Eagles". He pushed the other folders to the side and opened that one. He laid out 8 profiles, all of people around your age. You could've sworn you'd seen some of them around campus, but you nearly vomited as your eyes caught one certain profile.

Ferdinand von Aegir.

"It's up and running!" Hiram's voice knocked you out of your stupor. "A piece of art, truly!"

Constance snorted. "A piece of shit, actually."

Hiram ignored her comment and grinned, placing his hands on his hips proudly. "I call it the Computer of Chaos. _COC_ for short."

The silence in the kitchen was practically screaming.

Yuri looked up from the profiles. "The _what_?"

"The Cock, Yuri-bird. Didn't you hear him correctly?" Balthus nearly choked trying to hold in his laugh.

"Exactly! And it works for everyone here, you just have to say your name and it'll unlock for you." Hiram motioned for someone to give it a try.

Yuri still looked at the computer quizzically, but walked towards it nonetheless. He leaned down and said, "Yuri Leclarc."

_"Access Denied."_

"What?" Hapi questioned, pulling the computer toward herself. "Hapi."

_"Access Denied."_

"Ohhh, that's right." Hiram's grin turned mischievous. "It only answers to the nicknames I gave you all."

If looks could kill, Yuri would have committed a murder. He sighed heavily and violently moved the computer back to him. "Yuris."

_"Permission Granted."_

"Go die." He growled at Hiram, who only laughed.

"What nicknames?" You had to ask, but regretted it once Hiram's smile was directed at you.

"I add an -is to the end of everyone's names! Yuris, Hapis, Constis, Balis, but I call Rhys 'Rhysie', he doesn't tell me not to~"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "He doesn't fucking talk, that's why."

"Can I have a nickname?" If you were going to be stuck here, you may as well make friends.

"Hmm," Hiram pondered, "No."

"Wh-"

So much for making friends.

Yuri interrupted the awkward moment by slamming his hand down on COC, making Hiram gasp in protest. "Fucking- Hiram, try to find something- anything- to find out Edelgard's intentions. We had a neutrality pact, she shouldn't have broken it."

Your head was starting to hurt from the events today. Rubbing your temples, you stood up, making everyone look at you.

"Listen, I'm tired. I'm stressed. Is there like, anywhere I can sleep? I can't do much more."

Constance nodded. "I'll take you up to the spare room!"

She led you up the stairs and past the room you had gone into earlier. Opening the door to one of the bedrooms, she gestured for you to enter.

"I'll have to lock you in, but I'm sure you won't mind. You'll be sleeping, after all!" Constance smiled, "Goodnight!"

You waved back at her and waited for the click of the lock before turning on the lamp and peeling your sleeve away from your arm. You grimaced- blood had dried and caked around the wound, which was still slightly bleeding. You needed medical attention, but you didn't blame the Wolves for not thinking about it.

They certainly were stressed- being previously neutral and suddenly attacked. They've got enemies now and you suspected that was something they haven't had in quite a while. And then there was you, the epitome of 'wrong place, wrong time'. Who would've thought that you'd end up accidentally in the middle of a gang war when you moved here? Certainly not you.

Guilt tugged at your stomach. These people were different from you. You didn't belong here and you needed to get out of their hair. Yuri made it obvious that you stuck out like a sore thumb, unaware of what to do like they did.

You glanced at the window in the bedroom and stood up, making your way towards it. You could easily unlock it and risk an ankle injury. You'd already hurt your arm, it would be fine.

Your two choices were to try to survive a mob that wanted to kill you all, or get a foot injury while escaping and get back to your normal life.

Unlocking the latch on the window, and sitting on the edge, you had already made your decision. You jumped down and ignored a loud crack that resounded in your ankle, slipping into the depths of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just a normal college student, trying to find her way in a new place. You didn't mean to get caught up in the wrong crowd. 
> 
> You just wanted coffee, but now you're running with the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence, Shooting, Weapons, Blood, Intense Scenes, Alcohol Mention

If someone had told you, months ago, that when you moved to Fodlan, you’d be accidentally caught up in gang activity, you’d laugh in their faces. 

_ What a silly notion,  _ You’d nearly cry out of laughter,  _ Fodlan is safe. Nothing happens there.  _

What a fool you were. Everything was too easy. Life was too simple for there not to be a catch. That’s the funny thing about the universe and her strange ways. There’s always a catch. 

Your mother had said that God always tests you. That you’d know in hard times, He was just challenging you. The only thing you knew at this moment was that if God really was real, you’d like to have a few choice words with him. 

Your test was only getting more difficult with each step you took. Each limp, actually. The frigid night air numbed nearly every part of your body, except for your ankle. Instead, it burned with a fiery intensity. Your shoe was tight enough to prevent a bit of the swelling, but you needed medical attention soon. 

You laughed bitterly- you’d been saying that you needed help for a while now. Your arm, your ankle, and now probably a therapist. Physical and mental help were on your to-do list. 

Biting back another shiver, you fumbled with your phone. The screen was black, only showing a little red battery in the middle of it. Dead. 

The window you’d jumped through was in the back of the house, facing a patch of woods. In your rush, you didn’t think to run another way to get out, only pushing forward until you had no clue where you’d come from and where to go. Everything was forest. Everything was dark. 

Until it wasn’t. 

A flash of light shined from behind you and you gasped, running to your left and trying to hide behind a larger tree. The flashlights came closer and you held your breath. 

“What doesn’t she fucking understand about  _ you can’t leave? _ ” 

“Well, boss, you were a little rude about it-“ 

“She’s in danger! And she doesn’t even realize it- the seriousness of this situation. I don’t care if I’m rude or not, she’s risking her own life being this stupid.” 

You resisted the urge to scoff. Yuri was definitely a rude individual from what you’ve interacted with, but of course he didn’t care. 

The lights were getting even closer now. You stepped back and started to run again, ignoring the pain. You’d get help when you were safe. You tried to stay light on your feet, but couldn’t help but crush the fallen leaves under your feet as you ran. 

“I hear something that way!” Constance shouted and every light flashed in your direction before the group began chasing after you. 

Your heart caught in your throat as you willed your legs to work faster and faster. You’d be okay- you’ll get help when you’re safe. Lungs burning, you surged forwards still and tried to take different turns to make them lose your trail. It didn’t work. 

“Y/N, stop!” Hapi yelled out. 

You didn’t answer, still running. Suddenly, you were airborne. Your feet flew off the ground and you landed two feet in front of a tree root, sticking up from the ground. You were hyperventilating- they had caught up with you. 

Before they could reach you, Yuri also stumbled over the root. His flashlight and handgun both flew out of his hands, skidding to a stop in a puddle of mud in front of you. You lurched forward, grabbing the gun and pointing it at the group. It was just Balthus, Hapi, Constance, and Yuri, but you still felt helpless. They could easily overpower you, but you weren’t giving up without a fight. 

“Stay back!” You cried, your finger sitting shakily on the trigger, “Don’t come any closer!” 

Hapi put her hands up. “We don’t want to hurt you- we want to keep you safe!” 

“Keep me safe? By making me some bad guy in a gang that I never even asked to be a part of?” 

Yuri scoffed and tried to step closer, but you quickly aimed the gun at him. “You think we did?” 

“No more. Don’t come close, I’m warning you.” You could only utter a few words. 

The leader of the Wolves ignored this, putting his hands out in front of him, “Drop the gun and this will be okay-“ 

“STAY AWAY!” You were screaming at this point. Everyone tried to shush you, but you couldn’t stop. Hysteria did such cruel things. 

“Y/N-“

_ “NO!”  _

You closed your eyes and pulled the trigger, your arm injury hurting slightly from the recoil. Constance yelled out, grabbing onto Yuri, who seemed to fall in slow motion. Your head was spinning. Stars seemed to twinkle in the trees and bushes in front of you instead of staying in the sky like they should. 

You swayed for a moment, watching the three try to help their leader. Blood seeped out of the right side of his abdomen. You tried to stay awake, but soon the gun fell out of your hand and you went limp beside it. 

· ·  ─────── · 𖥸 ·  ─────── · ·

Your mind was awake before your body. You could feel the velvet sheets beneath your fingertips and smell the comforting french vanilla aroma that wafted through the Wolves’s house. It was warm- almost too warm for your comfort. Or maybe it was the fever you were running from stress. 

You tried to smack your lips together, cringing when the inside of your mouth resembled that of a desert. You needed water. 

Peeling your eyes open, you groaned. The lamp beside the bed was too bright, contrasting greatly against the still-dark sky. How long were you out? 

You sat up on the bed, feeling sore, but brushed it off and trudged towards the door. You opened it and headed towards the stairs when you heard voices in a room across from you, two doors down. 

“She’s already caused too much harm. I say we let her go and let natural selection take its course.” 

You scoffed. Typical Hiram- rude ass. 

“No- no. We brought her into this, the universe has basically ordered us to keep her safe. If any Eagles see her on the street, she’s done for.” Hapi reasoned. 

“That might be a good thing-“

“Hiram-“

“ _ She shot Yuri _ ! He’s not waking up because of her!” 

The silence that followed his outburst made your heart clench. You didn’t mean to actually hit him- you just meant it as a warning shot. Hell, you didn’t even know your aim was that good. 

“He’s going to be fine. In the meantime, we need to contact Claude or Dimitri and see what’s happening.” 

_ Claude _ ? Claude, the boy at the pizza shop? You rolled your eyes. Of course he’d be a part of this- whatever this is. 

“What if they’re siding with her?” Constance asked worriedly. 

“Trust me, if it’s anything that Claude’s against, it’s an imbalance of power. As for Dimitri, I’m not sure.” 

Your hands began to shake again and you blinked rapidly, trying to push away the looming realization that no, this wasn’t a joke, and yes, these college kids are in a fucking  _ gang.  _ You supposed a part of you didn’t want to believe it until now, but it crashed onto you like a bag of bricks. 

These people have hurt others. Killed them. You hurt someone too- you shot a man. A man who apparently is trying to keep you safe. 

Continuing to blink, this time biting back tears, you walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the counter, you filled it up in the sink and began chugging. 

_ One glass.  _

_ Two.  _

Maybe if it was alcohol, you’d feel a little better. But it wasn’t. And you didn’t. 

More footsteps resounded from the stairs, making their way through the living room and into the kitchen. Hapi entered first, followed by the other four. She gave you a tight smile, choosing to mess with some papers that still rested on the kitchen table. 

The papers were frenzied and unorganized- they must have really rushed out once they realized that you’d left. 

Hiram walked past and bumped your shoulder rather harshly, making you spill your third glass of water down the front of your shirt. You hissed, wanting nothing more than to yank out those snowy locks of his, but he was definitely armed and no doubt dangerous. You valued your life a little too much to mess with the little man. 

Eventually, the group sat down at the table and Hapi patted her hand on the wood, pointing to the empty chair across from her. “Please, Y/N, sit.” 

You did so, awkwardly, clasping your hands and putting them in your lap. You didn’t want to look up, already feeling the five intense stares burn into your form. 

“It seems our first little talk wasn’t as… effective as it needed to be.” The redheaded girl began. “You were seen with us in the cafe when Edelgard attacked. You let your mouth run, disrespecting her. And I can assure you right now, that the Eagles have all the details on you. Especially since one of their own seemed to recognize you. Like it or not, you’re in this now.” 

Hiram snorted, leaning back on his chair and nonchalantly checking his nails. “You’re stuck with this, toots. If you didn’t want to be, you should’ve stuck behind everyone like a good little coward and let the big dogs fight over the bone. You could’ve easily been seen as a citizen and an innocent bystander, but no. Something in you said  _ ‘hey, let’s be a bitch to these people who suddenly barged in here with guns’ _ . If I didn’t know any better, it would seem to me like you were practically,” He leaned forward, his icy eyes boring into your own, “ _ asking for it. _ ” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, but still kept shut. He wasn’t necessarily wrong, you could’ve easily decided to let the obviously-more-experienced people deal with it, but in your defense, you didn’t know at the time! You didn’t even think your 5 second long conversation with this Edelgard chick was as negative as they made it out to be. 

Crossing your arms, you willed your face to remain stoic. “I just don’t see why she’d have it out for  _ me.  _ I didn’t even do anything that bad.” 

“Look, look at my face.” Hiram pointed to the bridge of his nose, where a deep, pale pink scar contrasted against his skin. “Rhys and I used to be…  _ involved _ with them. Her little lap dog- Ferdinand- did this. Because I made some ill-timed joke.” 

You couldn’t help but glance over at Rhys, whose eyes had darkened at the mention of his past. The mention of Ferdinand’s name and his affiliation with the Eagles made you wonder about everyone’s past- how exactly did all of these people get involved with such a deadly life? You didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Balthus spoke up. 

“Listen, little one, just stay here and chill out until we can a hundred percent confirm that the Eagles aren’t associating you with us. If they’re not, you’re free to go.” 

“And if I am?” 

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.” 

Everyone at the table gasped and turned around to the kitchen entrance, where the strained voice had come from. Yuri was leaned up against the door frame, holding onto his side still. His torso was bare, but the skin was covered by bandages and gauze. 

The Wolves shot up out of their seats, rushing over to their leader. 

“Yuri!”

“Why are you up?” 

“You need  _ rest. _ ”

Yuri just chuckled at them, hiding a wince as his stomach contracted with the laugh. “I’m fine, I’m fine, everything’s cool. Not the first time.”

You still sat at the table, watching as they helped him sit in his place at the head before going back to their own seats. The Wolves really seemed to care about each other, you noticed, and felt a small pang of guilt for causing them so many problems already.

“So, Yuri-Bird, I was explaining to everyone earlier that our best choice of action is to contact Dimitri and Claude and see what’s happening in their little sectors of the world.” Hapi folded her hands on the table, “I know with about a 90% certainty that Claude will be against whatever Edelgard’s doing. Dimitri, I’m not so sure.” 

Yuri nodded, taking in the information. “We need stronger people going to Dimitri, then, just in case he sided with her.” 

“Which is why I decided that it would be best for all of us to go together. Dimitri has that one assassin with him- the Black Cat or whatever his alias is.” 

“It’s Felix. I wouldn't forget the name of such a hunk of a man.” Hiram practically swooned. 

Hapi rolled her eyes. “...Right. So, we start with Claude and then move on to Dimitri.” 

Rhys raised his hand for a moment, making Hiram shush everyone. He said nothing, only jutting a thumb at you as if asking  _ ‘what do we do about this chick? _ ’ The room was quiet for a moment, then Constance clapped her hands together. 

“She can stay and take care of Yuri!” 

“What?” You and the previously mentioned man cried out. 

He turned and glared at you. “You lot are going to entrust my healing to the same  _ bitch  _ that shot me? No. I’m coming with you all.” 

Balthus shook his head. “She’s right, Boss. You could barely walk down here. You need to rest before you get back in the game.”

“Yeah,” Hiram began to laugh, “I’m sure Miss Girl will fix you right up. Maybe she’s better at caretaking than she is running away.” 

You returned Yuri’s glare, but quickly switched it to Hiram. He lost his smile and quirked up an eyebrow, as if challenging you to say something. You didn’t. 

“We leave tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock. Yuri, you sleep in. Y/N, be up early to change his bandages.” 

Hapi stood and stretched, letting out a large yawn before walking out of the kitchen. 

The rest of the group followed, Yuri lagging behind as Balthus helped him walk. His lavender eyes pierced into you, obviously extremely angry at you. You shuddered. You absolutely did not want to be alone with him tomorrow. 

Dreading morning, you went to your room and tucked yourself back under the velvet sheets, watching the hall light turn off and listening to Hiram’s annoying voice echo throughout the walls. 

“Goodnight y’all! Sweet dreams- except for the Princess, of course.” 


End file.
